


The Love Of His Students

by Firegod



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Nagisa being Nagisa, Returning to the mountain, Shiota Nagisa is a great teacher, Teacher Nagisa, The students love Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegod/pseuds/Firegod
Summary: After a long struggle with his students Nagisa has finally obtained their trust and love. Fandub comic.





	

Please follow the link to the comic fandub, I assure you it is very satisfying to watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8WLckDMM20


End file.
